oneokrockfandomcom-20200223-history
C.h.a.o.s.m.y.t.h. (song)
Description C.h.a.o.s.m.y.t.h. is the fifth track of Zankyo Reference album. The song lyrics is written in mixed Japanese and English, but most of the lines in this song is written in English. This song was used as the ending theme song for the special television program Chikyu no Itadaki e Kuriki Fumita Arata Naru Chosen. Lyrics 'Romaji' aikawarazu ano koro ni hanashita yume wo boku wa oitsuzuketeru yo mou kotoshi kara isogashiku naru yo na? demo kawarazu kono basho wa aru kara So everybody ever be buddies Days we grew up are days We will treasure Everybody show is beginning Curtain has risen Make your own storyline Dream as if you will live forever And live as if you'll die today fuzakeai tawai mo nai kudaranai hanashi wo shite wa nakiwarai nagusameai So owaranai uta ima utau yo Dream as if you will live forever And live as if you'll die today warusa ya baka mo shita ne yoku okorareta ne tada tanoshikute sonna hibi ga zutto tsuzuku to omotteta kedo kizukeba otona ni natte tte sore to tomo ni yume mo dekaku natte itte sorezore ga eranda michi he We have to carry on Our lives are going on demo kawarazu ano basho wa aru kara So everybody ever be buddies Days we grew up are days We will treasure Everybody show is beginning Curtain has risen Make your own storyline Dream as if you will live forever And live as if you'll die today fuzakeai tawai mo nai kudaranai hanashi wo shite wa nakiwarai nagusameai So owaranai uta ima utau yo Dream as if you will live forever And live as if you'll die today We all, we all Have unforgettable and precious treasure It'll last forever, it'll last forever toki ga tachioite itte mo kakegae no nai takaramono wa me ni mienu katachi ja nai taisetsu na Memory korekara saki mo zutto isshou zutto... So everybody ever be buddies Days we grew up are days We will treasure Everybody show is beginning Curtain has risen Make your own storyline Dream as if you will live forever And live as if you'll die today fuzakeai tawai mo nai kudaranai hanashi wo shite wa nakiwarai nagusameai So owaranai uta ima utau yo Dream (Oh yeah) as if you will live forever (Will live forever) And live as if you'll die today 'Kanji' 相変わらずあの頃に話した 夢を僕は追い続けてるよ もう今年から忙しくなるよな？ でも変わらずこの場所わあるから So everybody ever be buddies Days we grew up are days We will treasure Everybody show is beginning Curtain has risen Make your own storyline Dream as if you will live forever And live as if you'll die today ふざけ合い　たわいもない くだらない話をしては 泣き笑い　なぐさめ合い So終わらない歌　今歌うよ Dream as if you will live forever And live as if you'll die today 悪さやバカもしたね　よく起こられたね ただ楽しくて　そんな日々がずっと続くと思ってた けど気づけば大人になってって それと共に夢もでかくっていって それぞれが選んだ道へ We have to carry on Our lives are going on でも変わらずあの場所はあるから So everybody ever be buddies Days we grew up are days We will treasure Everybody show is beginning Curtain has risen Make your own storyline Dream as if you will live forever And live as if you'll die today ふざけ会　たわいもない くだらない話したをしては 泣き笑い　なぐさめ合い So　終わらないうた　今歌うよ Dream as if you will live forever And live as if you'll die today We all, we all Have unforgettable and precious treasure It'll last forever, it'll last forever 時が経ち追いていっても かけがえのない宝物は 目に見えぬ　形じゃない 大切なメモリー これから先もずっと　一生ずっと So everybody ever be buddies Days we grew up are days We will treasure Everybody show is beginning Curtain has risen Make your own storyline Dream as if you will live forever And live as if you'll die today ふざけ会　たわいもない くだらない話したをしては 泣き笑い　なぐさめ合い So　終わらないうた　今歌うよ Dream (Oh yeah) as if you will live forever (Will live forever) And live as if you'll die today Category:Songs